<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flawless by CrowsAce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018709">Flawless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce'>CrowsAce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, King Creativity, King Romulus - Freeform, M/M, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were apart and it was wrong, but they were told it was right.</p>
<p>But when what is wrong and what is right is brought into question, and values are changed and decisions are made, and what once was now is no longer.</p>
<p>They realise it's time to be whole again, time to make things right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To become one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just had to write this after the latest episode... This will probably get dark, because it's me.</p><p>Tags and warnings will be updated regularly so keep an eye out.</p><p>I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Evil, Janus had called <em> him </em> evil, it was to hurt Roman, but it hurt him too. <em> He </em> wasn't evil… he couldn't <em> help </em> the dark thoughts that often fluttered through his mind, he had thought the other knew that, he thought Janus had accepted him. </p><p> </p><p>He was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>They all were about him.</p><p> </p><p>The only one who never openly called him evil was Roman, because he knew, knew his brother's thoughts while dark and twisted at times were just that, thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Intrusive ones sure, but they soon passed, he was still creativity though, and whilst perhaps some of his more solid ideas seemed dark. Not all of them were.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It wasn't so easy to separate these things into boxes, black and white, good and bad. The world was far too grey for that…</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But they tried didn't they, Patton tried.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>When one became two.</p><p>He missed being himself.</p><p> </p><p>And apparently himself missed being him.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Roman came over, Janus was spending time with Patton, even Logan and a slightly worried Virgil had joined them.</p><p> </p><p>Roman had watched, watched them all cosy up to the snake, and perhaps Roman was wrong about him, but that didn't change the fact Janus had <em> used </em> and <em> manipulated </em> him over the others… had even used his <em> brother </em> against him, to call him evil. He wasn't evil, and neither was Remus, not really. He <em> knew </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Roman had been mean, but he was <em> scared, change scared him. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Especially big changes. He still had memories - broken as they were - of being a king, then that all changed, then he was a broken prince. </p><p> </p><p>And he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>Remus was taken from him, neither allowed to seek each other out.</p><p>For Thomas.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Neither twin could argue that could they? Even if it did scare them. </p><p> </p><p>Now everytime something changed, it left his stomach twisted, gnawing at itself as the dread in him worsened.</p><p> </p><p>He was so alone… but they were all together now. Happy. Even Virgil. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was smiling now, that shy and soft smile as he stood next to Janus. Friends again. <em> Maybe more. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Alonealonealonealonealone </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But he didn't have to be. Did he? Not anymore. Patton was wrong, even admitted he was wrong. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Roman knew. Remus knew. Patton was wrong about  the king too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Roman went over to the 'dark side' knocking on his brother's door.</p><p> </p><p>He needed him. He wanted to be whole again. Maybe that would stop the dread from consuming him. Maybe as one he'd stop being afraid.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Remus opened the door. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Twin brown eyes stared into each other.</p><p> </p><p>Then Remus opened his arms and Roman leaped into them. </p><p> </p><p>Holding tightly onto his brother, <em> himself. </em></p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to let go.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Remus." He rasped. There was an intense feeling in his chest, it was mixing with the dread, or perhaps fighting it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Roman." His brother replied, voice thick with emotion as he too clung on tightly to himself, <em> his brother. </em></p><p> </p><p>His other half.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They were never meant to be apart.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I agree." Roman replied to his brother's spoken thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Remus moved them into the room. As one they stripped and got into bed, just holding each other. </p><p> </p><p>They stared into their eyes. <em> His </em> eyes? <em> Their </em> eyes?</p><p> </p><p>The thought was subjective. It didn't matter anymore. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Unsure of who made the first move, or perhaps they moved as one, but they were kissing now. Slow. Lips just gently brushing together, softly applying pressure. Getting a feel for each other, <em> themselves, hisself. It didn't matter anymore. </em></p><p> </p><p>Then it picked up, the kiss becoming more sensual as their tongues danced together. </p><p> </p><p>Remus pulled back and looked down at his brother, he didn't realise he had rolled on top.</p><p> </p><p>"Ro… I want to…" He didn't know how to put it in words.</p><p> </p><p>Roman nodded and smiled softly, Remus didn't <em> need </em> to put it in words.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too Ree… together again. How it was always meant to be."</p><p> </p><p>"So it shall be."</p><p> </p><p>They promised.</p><p> </p><p>They got lost in each other, tongues dancing, spit shared.</p><p>Remus in Roman and Roman in Remus. All night apart yet together, until the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Then when the morning came...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>Virgil was a little worried. He hadn't seen Roman since before Thomas's video. He knew the other was probably hurting, maybe even feeling a little guilty. Roman had told him how he got when reacting to change, why he acted the way he did when Virgil joined. He understood now. </p><p>He wanted to find him after he spent time with the others, with Janus. He wanted to reassure his boyfriend that all was ok.</p><p> </p><p>But he couldn't find him.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed for the umpteenth time that morning as he made himself another coffee.</p><p> </p><p>"Something bothering you?"</p><p> </p><p>Virgil turned as Janus approached, he gave him a tired smile. If there was one good thing out of this, he was glad to have his friend back.</p><p> </p><p>"Just thinking of Roman, I couldn't find him yesterday."</p><p> </p><p>Janus frowned. "I couldn't find Remus either, maybe they were together?"</p><p> </p><p>That didn't seem right though, the twins liked to avoid each other if they could. </p><p> </p><p>Janus would admit he was a little confused as to where his lover could have gone, maybe a little concerned too. </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps we'll see them in the afternoon?" Virgil had meant it to be assurance, instead it seemed more of a question. Janus gave his friend a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hopefully we will."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Patton and Logan came downstairs joining them for breakfast. The two <em> temporarily </em> put their concerns about their boyfriends to the back of their minds. </p><p> </p><p>They wanted to enjoy this morning, where everything seemed to be sliding into place. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then <em> he </em>walked in.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone stared. </p><p> </p><p>"This seems more extra than usual." Logan said, pushing his glasses up his nose, as he eyed Roman in confusion, something didn't seem right.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was… <em> worried </em> to say the least. Roman stood before him, but instead of his usual red and white princely outfit, he was wearing something almost similar in style but more looser, a combination of white and black, the red replaced by orange.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Janus gazed at Remus in confusion, why had he replaced his usual black and green aesthetic for this white and black with orange accents look. It wasn't that it looked… bad per se, but it wasn't <em> Remus. </em></p><p> </p><p>Virgil thought the same thing, it wasn't <em> Roman.</em></p><p> </p><p>Patton realised both these thoughts, at once.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes wide. He swallowed nervously. Perhaps a little too loudly, intense brown eyes looked at him. </p><p> </p><p>What should he say? Should he tell them off? Should he apologise? He honestly didn't know what to do anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"What's up peasants!" </p><p> </p><p>Janus frowned at his boyfriend, Virgil glared at his. He disappears then comes back <em> different </em>and all he can say is "what's up" nope he wasn't having that.</p><p> </p><p>Neither was Janus.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you miss me? I know I did~" He laughed, sounding only slightly crazed.</p><p> </p><p>"Remus enough!" "Roman enough!"</p><p> </p><p>Silence. The two looked at each other with wide eyes.</p><p>Surely Janus realised that this clean shaven prince was his Roman?</p><p>Surely Virgil realised that this flashy prince with the purple eyeshadow was his Remus?</p><p> </p><p>"It's Romulus, actually." He said casually.</p><p> </p><p>They turned back, shocked. Patton felt like he was going to throw up, Logan was just as shocked as the first two, and <em>only mildly</em> curious.</p><p> </p><p>Romulus just grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right my loves! I'm back, the king of creativity is back!"</p><p> </p><p>He walked with a new found confidence to the kitchen table, there was one seat free. </p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to think that if he wasn't whole, only half of him would have been allowed here. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He sat opposite Patton, a small sadistic part of him took pleasure in the nervousness the trait before him showed. But he just smiled at the other. What has happened has happened. No point dwelling on it now. </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, everyone took their seats, still in shock and staring at him. </p><p> </p><p>Both of his loves sat either side of him, they would have a lot to talk about, he truly hoped they accepted him, because he loved them both so much, and he didn't know what he would do if their love for <strike><em>them</em></strike> <em>him</em> was always and only conditional.</p><p> </p><p>He looked around the table and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Shall we have breakfast then?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost at breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wanrings: Nothing really, just the scattered thoughts of the king.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romulus hummed happily as he buttered his toast, oblivious to the stares - no not oblivious. Just ignoring them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He took a bite, humming in delight as he savoured the warm buttery toast. He couldn't decide on a flavour to add. He had two different tastes, similar but not. </p><p> </p><p>This was going to be interesting, two people in one. Being separated meant they ended up having <strike> <em> his </em> </strike> <em> their</em> own separate tastes, separate feelings and desires, dreams and ideas, and now they came together as one. </p><p> </p><p>Was he overwhelmed by it all? Perhaps.</p><p> </p><p>But it was something he would get used to, in the end all would be fine.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was almost confusing, but it felt so right. Like a puzzle finally being completed, yes the twins had their differences but together they balanced out so well.</p><p>There were aborted ideas that Roman had given up on, unable to complete, but with Remus's added creativity the idea was able to be fully formed and put together. It was amazing.</p><p> </p><p>He had never felt so inspired. </p><p> </p><p>He took a bite off his toast and looked up. Four sets of eyes stared back at him. He swallowed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Aren't you guys hungry?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Patton nervously reached out to grab a slice of toast, his eyes darting around the table anxiously, such unusual behaviour for the normally positive side. </p><p>Logan watched him curiously, wondering why Patton was so nervous around this… this so-called King.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you really the twins?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Romulus looked at him and grinned. "Yep, or rather they were always me."</p><p> </p><p>Logan raised an eyebrow, it <em> did </em> make sense, he himself had said that Thomas's creativity had split… he had just never <em> witnessed </em> it. Back then he hardly spent time with emotions or creativity, it wasn't till after the split he began monitoring them, talking to them, keeping them in order to help better Thomas.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> Ahh </em> . He may have not spent time with the King, he looked back over at the very nervous Patton, who most definitely <em> had </em>spent time with him.</p><p> </p><p>And if Roman's somewhat betrayed looks to Patton after the events of Thomas's recent videos are anything to go by he must have had some influence over the split.</p><p> </p><p>Logan resigned himself to asking about it later, it seemed an inappropriate topic to bring up over breakfast.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Virgil was staring at… his boyfriend? Was he still his boyfriend? He was technically still Roman, or Roman was a part of him… but so was Remus, Janus's boyfriend… this was already so complicated, how could two people become one? </p><p> </p><p>Roman and Remus were so different, like night and day. How was this supposed to work out?</p><p> </p><p>Janus was thinking the exact same thing. He needed to talk to Virgil privately about this whole thing. It just didn't sit right with him.</p><p> </p><p>To them this whole situation just seemed wrong. </p><p> </p><p>They all began eating breakfast, in silence. </p><p> </p><p>Romulus looked around at everyone, assessing them. He may not be empathic like Patton, but he was good at reading people, it made it easier to act the right part when you knew your audience well.</p><p> </p><p>Logan would be the easiest to accept him, his own logic and reasoning would agree that both sides of creativity coming together would benefit Thomas greatly and help him grow as an actor and content creator. </p><p> </p><p>Patton… well… he had to think on that for a bit. His thoughts and feelings on the side in question collided together and left him with a headache… he would leave Patton to last to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>That left his lovers. He truly loved them both and didn't want to lose them. He would have to apologise to Janus for his behaviour when he was Roman, explain why he acted the way he did… then he would have to do the same to Virgil, apologise on the behalf of Remus, though Roman technically already kind of did this. </p><p> </p><p>And after the events of Thomas's intrusive thought's video Virgil understood Remus better, with a lot of help from Logan.</p><p> </p><p>… He'll have to thank Logan as well it seemed.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed it was more of an issue if the two were willing to try a polyamorous relationship with him... or not.</p><p> </p><p>There was no way he could choose between them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Then there was the matter of Thomas himself. Now that he seemed willing to accept the 'dark' parts of himself, would he be willing to accept Romulus as his King of creativity. Surely he would? </p><p>There were no limits to his creative skills now, separate both parts of himself often suffered creative blocks, running head first into a wall and unable to finish what <strike><em>he </em></strike> <em> they </em>started. </p><p>It happened far two often for the twins, more often than they would have ever admitted. It left them both feeling inadequate and not good enough. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard to say who had it worse in that regard? Remus who had been so alone in his dark, twisted thoughts. So easily distracted and led astray by his own mind. With no one around him willing to spend time with him, even Janus had kept his distance at the beginning.</p><p>No one would ever listen to him. As Remus he was so alone.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst being Roman had meant he wasn't <em> ever </em> alone, Patton always around to help encourage him, stop him from going <em> astray </em>. </p><p>The others often <em>loved </em>giving Roman their <em>opinions</em> on his work. </p><p>It <em> had </em> meant he was put under a lot of pressure. Pressure to perform perfectly, to come up with the best ideas. More often than not his ideas seemed to always be shot down by the others for this reason or that, it had been driving him insane. Roman had been unable to finish his best ideas, always lacking this final piece, and what he was left with seemed like half brain schemes. </p><p>Their <em>opinions</em> didn't help him.</p><p> </p><p>Roman was done with their disappointment in him, what had they expected when the broke him in half?</p><p> </p><p>Broken things don't work the same way as the whole thing, sure you might still get some uses out of it, maybe pretend it's fine and <em> not </em>broken. </p><p> </p><p>But in the end that illusion will break too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That's what Roman had felt after the video, after Janus was accepted, and Patton admitted to being wrong. His <strike> <b> <em>im</em> </b> </strike> <em> perfectly </em>constructed mask he used to hide behind had started cracking, little pieces falling away, breaking down, exposing the broken prince beneath. A prince that was always meant to be king. </p><p> </p><p>Roman knew Remus felt that way too, for as different as they appeared they were still so similar. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>But that didn't matter now. Now he was himself again. All would be fine.</p><p>It had to be, he didn't think he could survive being torn apart once more.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He stood up from the table, now done with his toast. He looked between Virgil and Janus with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you both please join me in the imagination for a <em> private </em>chat." </p><p> </p><p>He glanced at Patton here, <em> take the hint old boy. </em></p><p>Patton swallowed nervously. This was bad.</p><p>So bad.</p><p> </p><p>Very bad.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He'll have to talk to Thomas whilst the other <strike>four </strike> <em> three </em>were busy. </p><p> </p><p>He had a feeling Logan would be coming with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this chapter was ok, the chapters will start getting darker soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Negative overrides the positive?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: None that I can think of</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Romulus was feeling the nerves, but he took a deep steadying breath and turned to face his two confused lovers with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After taking the two to the imagination, he took them to a rather lovely (if he does say so himself) clearing, where a picnic blanket was set out beneath the shade of a few cherry blossom trees, offering them the view of the lake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his favourite place. It just felt so peaceful and calming here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hopefully that feeling wouldn't change.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right so… where to begin. I know this must be confusing for you two and well…" he took another deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First off Janus," said side sat up a little straighter, expecting the worst. "I'm so sorry for my attitude and behaviour when I was Roman, I… </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>never liked change, it terrified him… it reminded him of what happened before, what happened to me… change is something a lot of people fear... even when they shouldn't so I-I'm sorry, and I hope you'll forgive him, forgive </span>
  <em>
    <span>me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to face the other side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Virgil… I know how you feel about Remus, but I know that Roman has explained to you </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he behaves-</span>
  <em>
    <span>behaved</span>
  </em>
  <span> that way. Not to mention after Thomas's video Logan explained a good deal of it… I hope you can forgive his outburst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I need you both to know. I love you. The both of you, so much. Virgil spending time with you, getting you to sing Disney songs at the top of your lungs till one am will always be my favourite thing to do on a restless nights, and Janus, cuddling with you whilst we talk about nothing, just basking in the warmth of each other would warm any cold day. I… can't describe how much love I have for the pair of you, and all those things I said I'd do with you guys I still want to do! But I want us to do them together, all three of us… I love you both… so… I need you to understand I can't </span>
  <em>
    <span>choose</span>
  </em>
  <span> between you both. I hope you'll both considering an open relationship between us three or a polyamorous relationship. You guys don't have to answer right away… but please think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair stared blankly at him for a while, it was a little unnerving actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rem… Romulus, do you mind if me and Virgil have a private chat about this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, I shall take my leave then, if you need me just summon me and I'll be there." He gave them both a bow then left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising back up in the kitchen. Only to find the other two sides had gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He idly wondered what they were up to today.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas stared confusedly at his moral side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So let me get this right, my creativity that was once split is now together again… and that's bad? I mean, I know I'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>miss </span>
  </em>
  <span>Roman but from what you described it sounds like it's still </span>
  <em>
    <span>him."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton shuffled where he stood nervously. "It's not just Roman though, being combined with Remus means they no longer have  filtered ideas and thoughts, they're unrestrained together and that can lead to some pretty questionable things."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan hummed thoughtfully. "It's true that having them combined will make your creativity more well creative. It stands to reason that while Roman's ideas, while great on their own, combined with Remus's ideas or his ideals of more mature themes could push your creative drive and offer you far more content and ideas that could appease to a wider audience. However, being combined does open you up to the chances of doing more negative things."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Thomas looked between his two sides in worried confusion. "How do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well researchers have viewed creativity as a positive force, this was challenged however by the philosopher and educator Robert McLaren. McLaren proposed that creativity had a dark side and by viewing it without a social or moral lens would lead to a limited understanding on the subject. As time went on, newer concepts - negative and malevolent creativity - included conceiving original ways to cheat on tests or doing purposeful harm to others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a situation where you want to go to an event but the tickets are sold out. A creative person predisposed to deception and moral flexibility might come up with a solution involving bribing guards or pretending to be an organizer at the event. On the other hand, another creative individual with a more positive mind-set might suggest creating a social media campaign, for or against the event, to gain traction and recognition, and subsequent entry into the event."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're suggesting that due to the influence of my dark creativity combining with my positive creativity, I'm going to be… what? Morally corrupted?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Patton whimpered, Thomas sent him a concerned look whilst Logan cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is… uncertain. This isn’t so much a moral dilemma as it is a creative misbehavior. More specifically, it is an instance of the dark side of creativity using the creative process to do something socially unappealing and guided by self-interest. You might not intend to harm someone else yet harm is often a byproduct of your actions. That is what makes up the crux of creativity - originality and effectiveness in behavior."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see… this is a lot to take in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But do you see where I'm coming from kiddo?" Patton pleaded. "Can you really call such acts truly creative? These scenarios often violate moral conduct and acceptable social behaviours! And another thing it involves deception and not of the good and helpful kind!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You called?" Janus popped up, appearing on the stairs with Virgil next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's Romulus?" Logan asked curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The two shared a look before Virgil spoke up. "He left us in the imagination after our talk… he… wants us three to be together, it's clear he doesn't want to consider… just being two again. What's been happening up here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Patton is concerned about the joining of creativity, and whilst there are benefits there are also cons to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Logan explained again to the other two the problem with negative creativity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we don't know if that will happen, just because they combined does not necessarily mean Thomas will utilize the negative side, especially now he is aware. Of course there may be a time when you, Thomas, will find it necessary to use it. For example: what if you were to host a surprise party for a friend or family member? It requires sly and crafty planning, coordination, and a great deal of deception and misdirection? Can we then channel our dark energies to bring joy to others? Of course we can. However this can be a slippery slope. If you were to change the goal of a surprise party to, lets say, a theft? Then in this case the same skills to benefit others can also harm others."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Virgil shuffled nervously in his spot on the stairs, while Janus stared down at the ground hard. Logan stared at Patton, Patton stared back, a question passing between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am… uncertain of how much Remus will affect Roman… but if this morning's interactions between Patton and Romulus are anything to go by then… then he may not listen to Patton when it comes to something morally questionable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Thomas sighed. "Well crap."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So most of that is taken from an essay I worked on for uni last year, sadly I can't find the article it was from, but I remember it was very interesting and found that it fit this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>